Crying Moon
Raising her arms in a circular position; both palms towards the moon. In that moment, her own shadow magnified to a massive extent, taking the form of a demonic being with a vaguely humanoid figure, but monstrous features. "This...is your doom, little girlie!" Ariel hissed, sending out the demon to begin attacking her. "Not at all, hag." Luna confidently taunted, as the demon dashed towards Luna, attempting to bisect her across the waist. In that moment, she meticulously timed the first portion of her evasive counterattack; Luna sent her head backward, propelling her entire body to do a backflip. As she narrowly avoided the black, bladed appendage, she utilized her feet and kicked the blade downwards, causing the beast to fall forward. "The Colossus!" Luna chanted, while drawing a card that had an entity akin to that of a giant. Immediately, the card gathered magic to its surface, bringing about a red giant with great musculature and a demonic visage - particularly at its eyes. The giant clenched its fist, punching away the monster forged out of shadows, dissipating it instantly. "What?!" Ariel cried, before fuming with even greater anger, as her aura darkened to a deep purple. "Abyss of Light!" Her entire body was consumed in her own shadow, before its size was magnified to encompass almost half of the forest, while its height was at least ten times than the trees. Luna stepped back, a brief moment of fear clouded her vision. "How..?" Stepping back, Luna tripped on a stone and slammed into the trunk of a tree. Having injured herself quite extensively, she had trouble standing up. But, with her resolve behind her, she was able to limp and do so. After noting her environment, Luna decided to take a gamble. It was the gamble that put her life at stake, and thus she put every ounce of energy into it. "Unfortunate Certainty...Hammurabi's Principle." Luna held out a die in front of her, and it was corrupted with an impenetrable layer of black color. "Hag…prepare yourself!" Luna cried out, throwing the die towards the towering entity of shadows. Reaching its position, the die immediately split into its six sections. It enlarged to a massive size, and surrounding the target in every possible angle with its shape. "…D...I...E..!" An extraordinary event happened. Magical energy collected to the epicenter of each square of the die, shining as a bright, white light. And then, it released itself. A blast of such ferocity that the surrounding environment was shattering at its sheer power. While this was happening, Ariel screamed and writhed in tortuous pain, while Luna looked onward. Suddenly, a convulsion! Pain was visibly emitting from Luna's body in the form of red waves. Her hair was untangling itself and falling onto the floor; her knees collapsed under pressure, and Luna held onto her chest. Falling onto the ground, Luna bore the pain. She knew she couldn't die today, no matter how much she wanted to give in. "I will tolerate this pain...not for anyone else...but for myself. The world will be damned! I am not sacrificing myself, ever! My agony will become my weapon!" She thought to herself with encouragement, but then, the spell had ended. The pain had vanished so suddenly...but Ariel didn't. She stood there, laughing hysterically beyond measure. Her posture had vanished, and she pointed towards Luna with a slasher smile. "See that girlie?! That's endurance!" Luna had no energy...she couldn't move...it was impossible… "Ugh…" A male's voice behind Luna. She looked behind in distress - she was trapped. The simple fact of the matter. Irrefutable fortune was upon her...and she had decided to accept it. "These guys are cowardly...if I can feign my harmlessness until the point where I can escape...I should be fine…" Painlessly, Luna fell to the ground, ready to be taken away for whatever the enemy had planned. Category:Fairy Tail: Flocking Home Category:Chapters